


Sei mein König!

by Vivinitias



Category: The Night Angel Trilogy - Brent Weeks
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, angry tears, toxic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivinitias/pseuds/Vivinitias
Summary: Ich hätte König sein müssen. In der Tat. Ich, Acaelus Thorne von Trayethell. Aber nun gut, Jorsin wurde es. Allerdings gebe ich mich damit nicht zu Frieden. Ich will mit ihm sprechen! Aber was dann passiert ist ja... Beinahe unecht und wie aus einem Buch.





	Sei mein König!

Sei mein K ö n i g

 

Jorsin war zu Großem bestimmt, das wussten wir alle. Er hatte kaum ein Jahr in Trayethell gelebt, als mein Vater ihn zum Lordgeneral ernannte. Er war 17 zu diesem Zeitpunkt und führte mit diesem Alter eine riesige Armee von beinahe 17 000 Menschen an. Seine Ausstrahlung, die Art, wie er sprach und mit allen umging, sie war so natürlich und niemals wirkte es bedrohlich oder streng. Aber genauso wenig wirkte es weich und sanft.  
Jorsin war das, was unsere Hoffnung war. Er war der leuchtende Stern, der bald König sein würde und uns führen würde.

Es gab an Jorsins Seite allerdings noch einen Anderen, der ebenfalls zu allem fähig war. Sein Name war Ezra, ein Magier, hochbegabt und wahrscheinlich auch nicht in tausend Jahren übertroffen. Niemand hatte ihm bisher das Wasser reichen können, nicht einmal Jorsin, der vielleicht als der Beste gegolten hätte, müsste er nicht noch nebenbei Diplomatie studieren.  
Auch er kam mit 16 nach Trayethell und lernte dort weiter, liebte seine Bücher über alles. Mit 17 Jahren wurde er als Hofmagier des Königs engagiert und sollte dem Prinzen von Trayethell Magie lehren, da er diese kaum verstand. Mir also.  
Mit seiner neuen Stellung hatte er seine Bestimmung gefunden. Er diente Jorsin mit Leib und Seele und untersuchte allerlei magische Artefakte und Utensilien, die man fand, und hinterher duplizierte er sie sogar.  
Ezra war ebenso unsere Hoffung für das Land, der dem König treu und hilfreich dienen würde.

Zum Schluss kam ich, Acaelus Thorne, Prinz von Trayethell. Ich, als der magisch Unbegabteste in ganz Midcyru, kriegerisch halbwegs bewanderte Nachkomme des Königs. Nebenbei auch der einzige Sohn, nur vier weitere Schwestern. Ich war ebenfalls 17, als die beiden imposantesten Persönlichkeiten Midcyrus in die Dienste meines Vaters traten. Ich lernte sie während ihrer Vorstellung kennen und sie beide versprachen mir, mich weiter auszubilden, was ich als ein riesiges Versprechen abnahm. Sie bildeten mich weiter aus. Ezra lockte meine Glore Fryden an den Tag und machte mich somit stärker. Jorsin brachte mir immer mehr Schwertkampf bei.  
Ich liebte diese Brüderlichkeit, die man beim Kampf entwickelte. Dieses Versprechen, einander das Leben hinzugeben. Jorsin war ein perfekter Weggefährte, bereit, sein Leben für mich zu geben, wie ich meins für ihn geben wollte.  
Ich war Prinz, Thronfolger, kurz vor meiner Krönung, als Jorsin zum Thronfolger ernannt wurde.  
Ich war sauer. Sauer auf ihn und sein ganzes, beschissenes Gefolge.

Ein halbes Jahr war vergangen, seit ich abgesetzt worden war. Ich wollte mit Jorsin reden, weshalb ich ihn aufsuchte. Er befand sich, wie zu jeder späten Stunde, im Kaminzimmer, zusammen mit Ezra.  
Die beiden saßen vor dem Kamin und tauschten sich hin und wieder über ihren Tag aus. Jorsin las nebenbei die Berichte durch, die man ihm gegeben hatte, erzählte gelegentlich Ezra davon, der gespannt zuhörte, während er einen Schal mithilfe von Magie strickte.  
Ja, in der Tat. Die beiden wirken wie ein hübsches Paar, das sich jeden Tag mehr und mehr ineinander verliebte.  
Während ich dem Duo bei der Unterhaltung zusah und -hörte, erklang Ezras helle Stimme.  
"Acaelus, tritt doch bitte hervor", forderte er mich auf und ich trat aus dem Schatten des Regals heraus. Ezras goldene Augen funkelten mich unentwegt an und glitzerten sanft. Er sah nahezu hübsch aus mit seiner Gestalt. Als er bemerkte, was ich ausgiebig betrachtete, drehte er seinen Kopf weg, wobei sein kleiner Zopf, den er seit seiner Ankunft wachsen ließ, über die Schulter fiel und an seinem Rücken baumelte. Jorsin lachte leise.  
"Das macht dich hübsch, Ezra", waren seine Worte, die Ezra rot werden ließ. Ich trat an Jorsin heran und legte ihm meine linke Hand auf seine rechte Schulter.  
"Jorsin, ich muss mit dir reden. Würdest du uns bitte alleine lassen, Ezra?", fragte ich höflich an Ezra gewandt und starrte zurück. Nur widerwillig ließ Ezra die magischen Gewebe fallen, raffte seinen langen, rockähnlichen Mantel beim Aufstehen aus dem Sessel und ging, warf mir dabei aber noch einen bösen Blick zu.  
"Pass auf, was du machst", zischte er mir noch zu, war dann aber schon verschwunden. Auch beim gehen hatte Ezra eine mädchenhafte Schönheit.  
"Nun, Ace? Ich höre", begann Jorsin, als Ezra außer Hörweite war. Er legte die Berichte beiseite und deutete auf den nun leeren Sessel neben ihn. Toll. In meinem eigenen Schloss wurde ich zum Sitzen aufgefordert. Super!  
"Genau das ist es, Jorsin. Du hast wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung, wie ich mich-" Ich wurde von Jorsins erregter Stimme unterbrochen.  
"Doch, ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, doch du siehst es als eine Kränkung. Hast du dir eigentlich einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen, was sich dein Vater dabei gedacht hatte? Was hätte dein Vater, ein König von magischer Stärke und kriegerischem, herausragendem Talent, davon, wenn er den Thron seinem Sohn, einem magisch Unbegabten, das Zepter überließe. Dein Vater hätte zu viel von dir verlangt, wenn er dir jetzt schon den Thron übergeben hätte.  
Außerdem solltest du bedenken, dass du keinerlei Wissen über politische Abwicklungen hast, geschweige denn kannst du eine Armee führen. Du bist dafür zu sanft. Nun, kannst du denn inzwischen die magischen Feuergewebe halten? Scheint mir nicht so... Acaelus...?" Jorsin blickte mich verwundert, aber auch ruhig an. Ich antwortete nicht, sondern schwieg einfach nur. Alles, was ich tat, war weinen. Die Tränen rannen mir übers Gesicht und zeugten stillschweigend von meiner Betroffenheit.  
Ich könnte nichts? Ich wäre unfähig? Was bildete er sich bloß ein? Nur weil er jetzt der Thronfolger, der Erbe der Macht war, durfte er sich alles erlauben? Was für eine blöde und dumme Angewohnheit! Wenn er nicht König werden würde, hätte ich ihn nun hinrichten lassen für diese derart dreiste Bemerkung. Leider besaß ich nicht einmal mehr diese Macht.  
"Was glaubst du eigentlich, wie ich mich fühle?! Ich wurde vor einem halben Jahr von meinem Vater enterbt und habe keinerlei Recht mehr auf den Thron. Es ist eine Beleidigung, die du mir damit stillschweigend geliefert hattest! Und alles, was von meiner Demütigung zeugt, ist der Name, den er mir ließ! Er hat mir erlaubt, weiterhin Acaelus von Trayethell zu heißen. Sohn des Königs zu Trayethell, der niemals König werden würde. Du hast mir alles geraubt, Jorsin! Alles!", fauchte ich aufgekratzt, wandte mich von ihm ab und stürmte zur Tür, da Jorsin auf mich losgehen wollte. Allerdings war er durch seine Bewandtheit um einiges schneller als ich und so packte er mich praktisch einen Zoll vor der Tür ab. Er warf mich gegen die Wand, die neben der Tür war und als einzige nicht von Regalen verdeckt war, und drückte mich mit mehr Muskelkraft als sein Körper zuerst vermuten ließ gegen die Wand. Meine Überraschung war größer als meine Wut und der Unglaube über diese Tat mehr als meine Tränen. Ich hörte sofort auf zu weinen.  
Als ich Jorsin direkt in die Augen sehen konnte, was sich als schwierig herausstellte wegen der Wand am Bauch, erblickte ich nichts anderes als Schuld. Tiefste Schuld. Jorsin ließ es zu, dass ich ihm in die Seele schauen konnte. Das beängstigte mich.  
"Verzeih mir, Ace. Verzeih mir. Alles, was ich wollte, wollte der König nicht und umgekehrt. Seine Forderungen waren mit meinen Wünschen nicht verbindungsfähig. Ich wünschte mir, dass ich dein Lordgeneral werde und du der König wirst. Er lehnte ab und sagte mir, dass ich König werden müsse und du der Lordgeneral, da ich mehr Geschick hätte. Verzeih mir, Acaelus", flüsterte er. Gleichzeitig lockerte er etwas den Griff, mit dem er mir den Arm auf den Rücken gedreht hatte. Er hielt mich zwar immer noch fest, aber er strich mir mit der anderen Hand über mein Haar. Unter seinen harten, leicht geschwollenen Fingern wirkten meine kurzen, blonden Haare stoppelig und borstig.  
"Was soll ich dir verzeihen?", fragte ich genauso leise. Er hatte mir etwas erklärt, dennoch keinen Grund zum Verzeihen gegeben.  
"Das ich dir deinen Thron weggenommen habe." Pah, das wusste ich doch schon vorher.  
"Du bist der prophezeite Hochkönig. Was meinst du, weshalb sie dich so heldenhaft behandeln?", blaffte ich ihn an. Ich konnte spüren, wie eine Träne in meinen Nacken fiel. Bitte fang nicht an zu weinen, Jorsin!  
"Was soll das, Acaelus? Ich-"  
"Was soll was?!", fauchte ich und es gelang mir nun endlich, da Jorsin immer lockerer gelassen hatte, mich zu befreien. Ich drückte ihn nach hinten, drehte mich um, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick war ich wieder an der Wand, diesmal mit dem Rücken.  
"Acaelus! Hör auf, so dümmlich daher zu reden! Du weißt genau, dass ich all diese Dinge für dich aufgeben würde!"  
"DU bist der prophezeite Hochkönig, Jorsin. Du bist es, den jeder braucht. Du bist der Erlöser, Jorsin Alkestes", wiederholte ich immer und immer wieder, während er mich in den Arm nahm und tröstend über das Haar strich. Ich registrierte jedoch all dies nicht.  
Ich, Acaelus, war außer mir, weil mir mein bester Freund den Thron gestohlen hatte. Natürlich war ich nicht gewillt, ihm zu verzeihen und ihn wieder brüderlich in die Arme zu nehmen, nichtsdestotrotz konnte ich auch nicht böse sein. Jorsin war ein toller Freund und mein bester und einziger obendrein. Er war mir unersetzlich geworden und übernahm nicht nur in privaten Gemächern die führende Hand. Für uns alle war Jorsin Alkestes derjenige, der uns retten würde - irgendwann zumindest.  
"Hey, geht es wieder?", erkundete er sich leise, als es eine ganze Weile keinen Wortwechsel zwischen uns gab. Wir hatten nur dagestanden und er hatte mir Trost gespendet. Seine Finger fuhren noch immer durch mein Haar, was sich stoppelig anfühlte, doch seine jetzigen Berührungen waren nicht mehr so grob, sondern sanft. Sein Atem war an meinem Nacken zu spüren, da er mich eng an sich drückte. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut, als ich seine Hände meine Flanken entlang streichen spürte. Sie bereiteten mir einen wohligen Schauer. Ich schreckte jedoch zurück, alsbald seine Hände sich meinem Hosenbund näherten.  
"Jorsin, lass das!", forderte ich ungehalten und schob ihn von mir weg. Ich verschränkte ungehalten meine Arme vor der Brust und blickte Jorsin scharf an. Na ja, nicht so, sondern eher strafend. Dieser hob nur entschuldigend die Hände und senkte den Kopf. Nun gut, ich hatte ihm also verziehen. Das hatte ich nun davon.  
"Acaelus." Seine Stimme erklang hell und fröhlich, anders als sie zuvor war. Er war wieder dieser frohe, glückliche, gleichzeitig unnahbare Mensch.  
"Was ist?", fragte ich und schritt in Richtung Kamin, wo ich mich in einen der vielen Plüschsessel setzte. Sie waren schön weich.  
Jorsin folgte mir und kniete überraschenderweise vor mir nieder. Er nahm dramatisch meine Hand in die seine und führte sie an seine Lippen. Ein Handkuss wie für eine Dame! Der Kuss war warm und ich errötete. Jorsin war nun wirklich wie ausgewechselt. Beängstigend.  
„Acaelus…“, hauchte er erneut. Die Atmosphäre um uns herum war angespannter und ich konnte die Aufregung in seinen unsagbar tiefen blauen Augen erkennen.  
„Sei mein König.“ Mir stockte der Atem. Dieser Ausdruck… Dieser Ausdruck bedeutete so viel wie „Sei mein Herr, befiel mir alles, lass mich dein Sklave sein!“ und galt als höchste Unterwürfigkeitsstufe. Aber ich erkannte, dass er seine Worte ernst meinte. Jorsin wollte, dass ich sein König werde. Ein geheimer König, der die Macht hatte und alles regelte. Beziehungsweise es so anordnete und er führte es aus  
„Jorsin!“, entfuhr es mir stotternd und ich blickte weg. Jorsins Worte waren einfach nur überwältigend! Er… Er würde mir freiwillig meinen Thron wieder geben! Wie… atemberaubend. Ja, einfach nur atemberaubend und genau das brachte mir die Tränen in die Augen.  
„Jay…“, schniefte ich und wischte mir die Tränen mit meiner anderen Hand aus den Augen.  
„Sei mein König“, wiederholte Jorsin diesmal voller Eifer und drückte meine Hand. Er stand auf und zog auch mich dabei mit hoch. Seine tiefblauen Augen strahlten mich an und verrieten mir den Ernst seiner Worte.  
„Ja, ich will dein König sein. Und ich will ein guter König sein!“, erwiderte ich lächelnd und beantwortete den Druck seiner Hände mit einem genauso kräftigen Drücken. Er war so…  
Ich schreckte auf, als er mir einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Mit hochrotem Kopf schielte ich weg und spürte seine feste Umarmung.  
„Ich wusste, dass du nicht ablehnen würdest. Du willst so gerne den Thron wieder haben, da gebe ich auch ruhig etwas von meiner Freiheit auf, um dich glücklich zu sehen…“, murmelte er mit bebender Stimme. Momentan wirkte er geradezu erotisch. Zumindest versuchte er es. Ich wusste nicht, wie ein Mann klingt, wenn er erotisch ist. Oder es versuchte.  
Er rückte etwas von mir ab, blieb aber mit seinen Lippen weiterhin nahe meinem Ohr, das er mit Küssen übersäte und schließlich sogar beknabberte! Wie pervers! Immer, wenn man dachte, er würde nicht so etwas tun, tat er es.  
„Genau das ist es. Du kannst nicht ablehnen“, hauchte er. Das war’s! Ich schubste ihn weg, drehte mich ab von ihm und stapfte in Richtung Tür. Jorsin folgte mir hastig und rief schnelle Entschuldigungen, einige davon auf einer fremden Sprache. Ich schätzte es auf ceurisch, da er trotz seines Namens aus Ceura kam.  
Vor mir öffnete sich ein Flügel der Tür und Klein-Ezra trat ein. Er war wirklich kleiner als Jorsin oder ich. Gerade mal zarte ein Meter vierundsechzig.  
„Hallo, Acaelus.“ Seine Stimme war eisig und kalt. Ich deutete höflicherweise eine Verbeugung an, da er trotz seiner „Größe“ ein gefährlicher Gegner war, ein jähzorniger dazu. Und dadurch, dass er bereits wusste, was hier passiert war, konnte er jeder Zeit ausrasten. Dennoch schritt er ungeachtet an mir vorbei, würdigte mich keines Blickes. Er wollte nur zu Jorsin, wo er sich liebevoll unterhackte und sich an ihn kuschelte.  
Ich musste mich verbessern. In diesem Augenblick schienen sie kein Paar zu sein, in diesem Augenblick waren sie ein Paar.  
„Ich hoffe, alles ist geklärt“, wagte Ezra mit säuselnder Stimme zu hoffen. Ich wollte widersprechen, ihm alle erdenklichen Schimpfwörter an den Kopf werfen, die ich von meinen Sauftouren mit Jorsin gelernt hatte, aber als ich bemerkte, wie Jorsin mich ansah und dann Ezras Hüfte umschlang, vergingen mir die Worte. Es war… widerlich. Und verletzend, wo er mich doch vorhin geküsst hatte.  
„Ja, haben wir“, flüsterte Jorsin ihm zu. „Er wollte gerade gehen.“ Eine äußerst direkte Aufforderung zum „Verzieh dich“, was ich auch tat. Ich ließ mich nicht herum schubsen, zumal nicht von…  
Nachdem ich die Tür geschlossen hatte und vor der Bibliothek stand, wurde mir erst das Ausmaß seiner Worte klar. Sei mein König, hatte er gesagt. Er…  
Ich war sein Herr! Und ich war schweigend von dannen gezogen! Das würde definitiv kein zweites Mal vorkommen, denn ab sofort… Ja, ab sofort würde ich heimlich und nur minimal die Kontrolle über ihn erlangen. Stück für Stück. Bis er mein war und sich nicht mehr von Ezra einlullen lassen würde!  
Kichernd wandte ich mich von der Tür ab und stolzierte zu meinem Raum. Auf dem Weg dorthin überlegte ich mir schon allerlei Dinge, die ich mit Jorsin machen würde. Oder die er mit Ezra machen würde…


End file.
